A Human amongst the Elves
by Ba55marine
Summary: When sent to scout the Ghostlands, Namus and his team are attacked. This is their tale.
1. Prologue

I do not own WoW, nor do I claim to. Now, to the story : )

Prologue

"Look man, all I'm saying is that you should of went with that waitress back there," Turun said.

"First off, need I remind you of your rank, young paladin? And secondly, what makes you think I didn't?" Namus said, a very sly grin across his face.

"Oh so you do have a bad side," the third one and youngest in the party, Faelen, said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I said was that I went on a walk with her," Namus said, trying to keep a straight face.

The three of them were on a mission to head in to the northern Quel'thalas to monitor the Blood Elven activity, as far as how much progress was being made in the Ghostlands, and then head even farther north for more scout work. They were currently in the shadow of Stratholm, and only a short distance from their intended destination.

Namus led the team, as he was the eldest, a man of his early thirties. He was a paladin, just as the rest of them, who specialized in retribution, and was damn good at what he did, one of the best. He kept his beard in a neat black goatee, but never let his hair grow, every day he trimmed it to keep it in check. With his deep blue eyes, he was quite the looker for the ladies.

The other two were two paladins, fresh out of training in their early twenties. Turun Ironshield specialized in protection, while Faelen was the healer. The two of them had been best friends since their first day of training, and had a bond like no other healer and tank in the world. Turun was the taller, stronger built of the two, he chose to let his hair hang loosely around his shoulders. Faelen chose to keep his dark brown hair neatly trimmed, but not as short as Namus'.

They had been riding nonstop when Namus gave the order to let their mounts rest, "We are roughly ten miles from the old gates into Quel'Thalas, take a break and stretch you're legs. We leave in an hour," he said, slowing to a halt.

Turun dismounted and tied his horse to a low branch, "Hey capt, what the hell are we supposed to report? That the blood elves are doing just dandy, and will not need an extra push from the humans?" he paused, "I mean, come on, what do we care what happens to them?"

"We care," Namus said, getting off his horse and tying it to the same branch, "Because while Garithos successfully destroyed relations with them, we still want them to hold Quel'Thalas, to survive"

"But they fight against us now! Why would we want to help them?" Turun said, raising his voice.

Namus got angry. He grabbed Turun by the chest, "Look, regardless of the mission, I want to where your head is. If you have so much of a sliver of a doubt, then I suggest you put it aside," he said, releasing him, "You two are my soldiers, my comrades, and most importantly, my friends, and I won't have you second guessing yourself and winding up dead."

"I am sorry," Turun said, walking off into the underbrush, "I am going to scout, and clear my mind. I will be back soon," he called over his shoulder.

Faelen decided to write in the journal he carried while he and Namus laid down in the shade of the trees.

Namus shut his eyes and tried to get a quick nap when Turun came running through the trees, "Sir, it's the undead, they have a small raid party heading north."

"And let me guess, they are headed this way?" Namus replied.

"Aye, they are about five minuets behind me, they outnumber us five to one," Turun said, "We have to ride, now!"

"Alright, lets-" he was cut off by an arrow that was shot in between the two, barely missing them.

"Undead Archers!" Faelen yelled, slapping his journal closed, he picked up his mighty healing mace.

"Go Turun, I have your back!" Namus said, drawing his blade. Turun ran at them, throwing up his seal of the crusader and righteous fury spells. The undead archer quickly fell to the ground as Turun slashed its head off.

Faelen took his position in the back throwing up heals whenever a blade would break through the two paladin's incredibly powerful offence. Namus charged his seal of command and felt the holy energy course through his veins, making his swings twice as strong as they were. Once, an undead tried to parry his attack but was destroyed when his arms shattered from the impact.

Turun on the other hand, was slashing so fast with his seal of the crusader, that it was attracting almost all the attention. Two undead would come at him, swords in hand, but before either could get an attack off, Turun would slash them both down. "How many of them are there, Faelen?" he yelled.

"I don't know, they just-" he was cut off when the arrow hit him in the throat.

"What the, Namus, take over healing!" Turun shouted, seeing his friend go down. He looked at the one responsible but was stunned to see that it was a _living _human_, _"Come here you treacherous bastard!"

Namus took two steps back and watched as the archer turned his sights to Turun, and fired, missing his head by inches. Turun kept the mad charge three more steps before he got off the next shot, this one far more accurate. The arrow hit Turun right in the shoulder, just under the shoulder plate, "Ah!" Turun yelled in pain, and fell to the ground from the impact.

Namus was quick to get off a flash of light that nullified the pain, but didn't stop it completely. The human saw this and cast spell that temporarily cut off Namus's spell casting.

Turn got up, and continued his mad charge, only to be cut down by another arrow, as the undead swarmed around him, "Go to hell, you bastards!" he said, casting a consecration that burned all the nearest ones to dust, but successfully drained him of his remaining mana. Instantly, more filled the gap and devoured the young man alive.

Namus regained his ability to cast spells as the silence wore off, and charged with the most powerful seal of command he could muster, but before he could take two steps, an arrow slammed in to his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He pulled himself back up on a nearby tree. "You scum will all rot in hell someday, a pity I couldn't kill more of you," he said, his vision starting to fade from loss of blood.

The man ordered the undead to part for him to walk to Namus. "And a pity I can't kill you more than once," he taunted, "Oh, wait. I can. And I will," he said, glaring at Namus. "You will suffer like no one else for trespassing in my lands and attempting to halt my invasion."

"Invasion?" Namus questioned, "Oh, you mean to invade the Ghostlands. Sorry," he said, "But don't worry, I'm sure it wouldn't have made it very far anyway."

The man kneed him in the stomach, "And you, paladin, even in death, wish to taunt me? Oh, this will be fun. Perhaps we will even raise your tank, or at least what's left of him, to kill you first."

Namus coughed and tasted blood. "You wouldn't dare," he said, staring at the Necromancer.

"Oh but I would, and I shall," he said, turning to look at the mass of undead fighting to get a taste of Turun's corpse. He muttered something in a language foreign to Namus, and they all scattered, leaving the half eaten paladin to rot. The man chuckled, raising his hands, he said something else in the odd language, his hands shone bright green as the corpse began to twitch. "Odd, usually they jump right up," he said under his breath, finally Turun stood.

Namus had never seen a more hideous undead, Turun had bite marks all over him, particularly on his face. His entire left cheek was missing, along with most of that side of his head, blood dripped in a puddle below him. "Now," the necromancer said, "kill him."

Namus was appalled as Turun tried to walk, with each step something else popped or squished. "Turun, I'm so sorry," Namus said, charging his seal of command, he unleashed its full power and successfully destroyed what was left of his fallen comrade.

"What the," the man said, angrily, "How dare you ruin my fun!" He turned to Evese and strung an arrow, "Any last words?"

"Yeah, go to hell," Namus said, bracing for impact. It never came. The man screamed in agony as an arrow protruded from his shoulder, and released his arrow off into the air.

He stumbled back away from Namus and gave the order to attack the intruders, "Go! Feast on their corpses!"

That was about the time Namus blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Namus awoke with white bandages around his shoulder and all down his chest, and the most massive headache since last winter's veil. He looked around to see that he was lying in a makeshift bed, and that it was early morning in what looked to be…_Ghostlands?_

"You're finally awake! Thank the light, I thought you were a goner for sure," said a female voice.

"What? Where the hell am I?" Namus asked, trying to find the woman, "And where is my team?" He paused for a second trying to recollect what had happened, '_Turun…Faelen…no,' _he thought.

Finally a blood elf walked into his view, she had long, straight, blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail for the time being. "I'm so sorry, but your team is gone, Faelen said for me to give this to you," she said, handing him Faelen's journal.

Namus took it in hand and couldn't hold back the tears. "He was my responsibility," Namus whispered, then looked up at the blood elf woman, "Thank you, but may I please have some time alone."

The women nodded. "Of course, take all the time you need. I will bring your lunch in later," she said, and walked out.

Namus sighed, the journal in hand. "I am so sorry Faelen," he said to the journal, holding it close like a child's blanket.

Namus sat like this for hours, until finally the blood elf woman returned with a tray of food. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

Namus sighed, "I'll be fine, I guess," he said, taking the food gratefully.

He devoured the tray in record time, obviously hungry. "Well when you're ready, the captain would like to speak with you," the woman said.

Namus gulped down a cup of water. "Ok," he said, pausing for a second, "Um, I never got to introduce myself properly, my name is Namus Lightstrike. And I am very thankful for all the hospitality you have shown."

The woman blushed a little, "Oh how silly of me. My name is Lerilia Starstrider, but you can call me Lilly for short. It is a pleasure to meet you, Namus."

Namus smiled at her, "I have one question. Why?" he said, puzzled, "Why are you showing me so much hospitality in these times of war?"

Lilly shrugged, "I believe that everyone should be given equal opportunity to earn one's trust. Especially when they have just nearly given their life to halt an invasion aimed at my homelands."

"What does your captain think of me being here?" Namus asked, finding comfort in the fact that he was safe, for now, at least.

"He is fine with it, so long as you do not show any signs of hostility towards the blood elf nation of Quel'thalas, or any of our allies," she answered.

"Well, I never had any intention of fighting a war against you, that, I can promise you," Namus said, trying to move his right arm. The pain that shot through him was crippling, "What the? Why hasn't it healed more?"

"The Dark Ranger that you fought shot you with a very powerful poison. Don't worry, it will heal in time, but it will take a rather long time, six to eight weeks, probably."

Namus sighed, "Damnit, I am due back to the Argent Dawn in a month. If I don't return, it is likely that they will send a strike team to find me."

"Well, we could send word that you are ok, but need time, perhaps," Lilly said.

"Yes, I will write it when I get back. Do you happen to have any of my shirts?"

"Only your blood stained one, here, take this robe, she said, pulling a scarlet red one out of her pack. Amazingly, it fit just right. "Thank you, ma'am," Namus said standing up. He noticed he was about a head taller than the woman, "Now, where is your captain?"

Lilly, who had been staring at Namus finally snapped out of it, "Oh, um, this way," she said, leading Namus out of the one room building and into the center of Tranquillen.

Namus was shocked to see how many of the Undead Forsaken lived in this blood elf town. _'Sylvanas must really want to strengthen relations with her homeland,' _he thought.

Soon they walked up two blood elf men. The taller of the two said his goodbyes to the shorter, and stepped out and started walking towards Namus, but when he walked by, he shoved into him. Luckily it was Namus' left, uninjured shoulder. "Watch where you're going, scum," the elf said. Namus stopped and turned around, "What, you have something to say, human?" The elf said when he saw Namus stop.

"Yeah, you're lucky that's my good shoulder."

The elf got close to Namus, and tried to punch his right shoulder. Namus caught the fist mid swing with his left hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, friend." The elf's face contorted with rage, he raised his other fist to swing, but Namus was quicker, he twisted the elf's arm and spun him around. "Leave me be, I have done nothing to harm you," Namus ordered.

"You have done enough by defiling the streets I walk on, human," the elf spat at him as soon as he was released.

"Enough of this!" said the other, older elf, "The only thing defiling the street is you, Calen, this man is a hero. His team was the one that alerted the patrols of Kane's most recent invasion. Now get out of my sight," he said. Then he turned to Namus, "You will have to excuse my friend, his father died in Northrend, when Kael'thas was helping destroy Illidan," he said, extending out a hand, "Captain Helios," he said, introducing himself. He was an older elf, obviously a seasoned veteran, but he still stood strong, his long blonde hair running freely.

Namus shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Same. How is your comrade?" Helios asked.

Lilly spoke up, when she saw the hurt look across Namus, "I couldn't save him, the poison had taken too much of a hold on him, sir."

"My deepest apologies," Helios said, "I had no idea."

"It's fine, sir," Namus said, then tried changing the subject. "Lilly said you wanted to see me?'

"Ah yes," Helios said, "I wanted to ask you what the hell you and your friends planned on doing while up here in the Ghostlands?"

"A simple scouting mission, sir," Namus replied, "We were sent to monitor the progress of your forces from a distance, nothing more."

Helios looked a bit unconvinced, but shrugged it off, "Very well, then under the authority of the Farstriders, you are welcome to stay in the blood elf territories, at least until you are fully recovered."

"I thank you, and all of your people for your hospitality. I will not betray your trust," Namus said, bowing as far as he could without hurting his shoulder too much.

"Also," Helios said, "I am placing you under the supervision of the private here," he said gesturing to Lilly, "Anywhere she goes, you go as well."

Lilly just looked at Namus and smiled, "Sir, does this stretch into Eversong Forest as well?"

"Indeed," he answered, then pulled out a paper and began writing on it. After he finished, he stamped it with his seal, and handed it to Lilly, "This gives you authority to request guard's support for anything concerning Namus, be it to escort him to an inn, or to just keep a watchful eye on him if you become suspicious. Though I doubt that last one, I must cover all bases."

Namus smiled, he had this captain's trust, and that meant a lot. "Sir, if there is anything that I could do around the town while I'm recovering, feel free to ask."

"Will do," he answered, "Now, I do have other matters to attend to, feel free to explore or do as you wish, Namus, so long as Lilly is with you. I can't guarantee your safety without her. But I must bid you both farewell for the time being."

"Very well," Namus said, bowing to leave. He turned to Lilly and watched as she gave the man a hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Helios," she said, and turned to leave with Namus.

_**Later that day….**_

Namus and Lilly had walked to the northern outskirts of the town, where Lilly had had a small tent set up for the two of them. The interior had a small space in the center for a campfire, and with a vented ceiling for the smoke. Two bedrolls lay on opposite sides of the tent, one with a red blanket, and the other a blue. _'Cute, they even color coordinated it.' _Namus thought. "So," Namus said, "Uncle Helios?"

Lilly just shrugged, "My dad is a general for Kael'thas and his Sunfury. It's not that big of a deal."

Namus sat down on the floor beside his blue bedroll, and with a sigh, asked, "Wait, but if your dad is in such a high position, why are you here, on the front lines? Shouldn't you be in the officer's academy?"

Lilly did the same, on her own bedroll, "Because I don't want to be helped. If I am to truly take my father's position, it will be because of my own skill, not his influence."

"Wow," Namus said, truly surprised, "I am impressed, you truly do have a sense of honor, and I respect that."

"It's nothing," she replied, "Now about your bandages," she said, scooting over to him, "Off with your shirt."

"Oh the things I could say," Namus said, taking his shirt off.

"And the things I could slap you for," Lilly replied smiling. She then began to undo the bandages.

Namus flinched at her cold, but soft touch, and when the wound was fully exposed, he was repulsed to find that the skin was still, even after Lilly's treatments, dark purple and oozed fluids from it. "How's it looking from your point of view?" Namus asked.

"Hard to tell," she replied, "Maybe it's from the strain from today, but it wasn't oozing that liquid." Lilly frowned, and began casting a holy light spell to heal the most recent progressions of the wound. It flickered from her hand to the wound, and sealed the skin shut, but never did anything to heal the purple dead flesh.

Namus tried rolling his shoulder, but when it set off a shockwave of pain, and even split the skin a little, he decided to leave it alone. Lilly cast another holy light spell, and had the same effect, sealing the upper skin, barely. "Well, that looks like its as far as were going to get tonight," Namus said, "Maybe we should find someone more skilled tomorrow, no offence."

Lilly sighed, "That's the deal, I am the best healer in the town, that's why I was assigned to you. If we are to find anyone better, it will be in Silvermoon, and that will be a weeks worth of riding, just to get there."

Namus' heart sank; a week more of this and his arm would need amputation, he decided to just let it go for the night. "Well, we will figure it out. Until then, I'm going to get some rest."

Lilly got up and walked over and doused the flame and then walked to her bedroll, "Ok, wake me up if anything goes wrong in the night."

"Will do," Namus replied, getting in to bed, "Oh, and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again, for all of your work."

"No problem, good night, Namus."


End file.
